Good Luck Walsh! -A GLC FanFiction-
by Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles
Summary: It's 2033. The twins and triplets have graduated, the twins are moved out, Noah is still in school. When Teddy's nest starts to empty, what will she do to get it full again? Or is she done? After all, she is almost 40... **In-Progress** Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own GLC, or intend to make any profit from this story. Rating may change throughout story. Contains sex/foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm baaaaack. And I'll be posting everything on here. No Wattpad. I was informed that it gives out viruses. Thank you reviewer. It's great to be back. I've decided, even though the votes and reviews won the other way, I'm starting this new story after everyone is older. I hope it is okay. I'm bone dry on ideas, except for one. Not telling, btw. I'm going to post the twins', triplets', Noah's, Teddy's, and Spencer's birthday, and any other important dates. Just for future reference.

* * *

Birthdays:

Teddy- October 18th

Spencer- February 14th

Liv and Xander- July 4th

Elliot, Rosie, Hope- May 11th

Noah- June 3rd

Special Occasions:

Teddy/Spencer Anniversary - February 14th

Now, welcome my new story, Good Luck Walsh! Reviewing is appreciated. ;) _

October 15th, 2033 - Teddy POV-

Well, it's October 15th, and I'm three days away from being 37 years old. Spencer will be 37 on February 14th, also our 17th anniversary. The twins are 20, the triplets are 18, and Noah is 11. The triplets graduated in June this year and are moving out soon. I remember when I held them the first time, now they're leaving...

"Hey Teddy." Spencer says greeting me, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're home. Finally." I say kissing him.

"Yup. How were the kids today?"

"Wouldn't know. They've been out all day."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. Noah just got home not too long ago, and I've had the whole day to myself." I say with a smile.

"Great. So, I believe Noah's up in his room... Why don't we have Spencer Teddy Time?" Spence says hugging me closer.

"Oh, I suppose." I say, then we sit down on the couch together, and start kissing. Just then, the triplets come through the door. Great.

"Get a room!" Elliot says.

"And, it's over." I say.

"Hey kids." Spence says, wiping his lips.

"Mom, we have something to tell you. It just can't go on any longer.." Rosie says. This is the most serious she's looked in a while.

"What did you kids do?" I say annoyed.

"There's no easy way to say this, mom." Hope says.

"Oh boy." Spence says.

"Hope and I are... Well... Well, well we're..." Rosie starts.

"We're pregnant." Hope finishes. I freeze and go extremely pale. I feel like passing out.

"You're what?!" Spence says, his head going extremely red.

"We're sorry! There was this party a few weeks ago, we were there and, and-" Rosie says, but can't finish. The triplets were laughing too hard.

"

Spence, what, what just happened?"

"We've been tricked. And for that, you three are grounded and are to not leave this house. Unless you are looking for jobs and apartments." Spence says.

"What? No fair. The girls were the ones that-" Elliot says.

"No, you were in on it too. You're all grounded." I say. "Go to your rooms. Now." I say.

"Ugh!" They all say then go up to their rooms.

"Spence, they're too much. They've been like this for a while." I say tensing up.

"It'll be fine."

"No. Spence, you don't understand. You get to go to work, and escape. I can't do that! I'm stuck here, doing laundry, dishes, making beds, cleaning rooms. I can't escape like you!"

"

Babe, it'll be-"

"Don't you dare say that it'll be fine! Not until they're gone. Maybe. I just want one day, where I don't have to worry about anyone saying 'mom I want this I want that'. I need a brake." I say going upstairs.

"Then I'll make dinner and take care of the kids. It's not that hard-" I stop in the middle of the staircase, and turn around.

"You don't know what hard is until you have to do this for your whole life after you've turned 17! I'm serious. I really need a brake before I explode!"

"This isn't you exploding? Well I'd hate to see you explode, because if this is the before, I couldn't stand to see the during or after!"

"Spencer Walsh! I'm serious!"

"

Well so am I!"

"You don't understand. I'm so done!"

"You know, it isn't a real picnic to come home to this, either!"

"You're such an ass. Such an ass!"

"Well that's nice to know! I've heard it before though! You're not a charm everyday, either!"

When he said that, I ran upstairs crying.

Spencer POV- When I said that, I instantly felt horrible. Then the kids came out of their rooms.

"What? It's your fault." I say going after Teddy. When I got in there, she was packing. "Now what are you doing?" I ask.

"Packing, if I'm not a charm, I'm not too wonderful to be around."

"Teddy, I didn't mean that."

"Whatever. I've heard that before."

"Teddy, please, don't pack. We'll work it out."

"When? After the kids are all gone? I'd like us to be together forever, you know."

"How about we just talk about it. It's not good to run away from our problems." I say, trying to change her mind from leaving me.

"Spencer, I was serious, they're too much. All of the kids."

"How about I take a few days off work, and-"

"No, no you shouldn't do that."

"Why not? It's gonna be your birthday in a few days, and-"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Come on Teddy, it's not that bad. You're gonna be 37. So what?"

"That's close to 40."

"40 isn't that bad, I mean come on."

"40. You know that's when most people stop having sex. We're getting too old."

"Aw, come on. We're not too old for sex."

"We are too."

"So, no birthday sex?"

"No, we're too old."

"No we're not. Come on."

"It's not even my birthday yet."

"So?"

"So. We are too old, and that's final Spence. I'd love to, but. I'm probably all gross."

"We had sex last year."

"So."

"Give me one good reason why we can't other than we're too old."

"Teddy isn't available right now, call back when she can think of something."

"Haha, funny."

"I'm serious. No intimate time on the 18th, okay?"

"You, are no fun."

"I guess that's what happens when we turn old, huh?"

"Whatever, you're still not old."

"I see what you're doing." Teddy says smirking.

"What?"

"You are saying I'm not old, so you're not old, because you're younger than me."

"Oh, right. Yeah, that's the reason you're not old." I say sarcastically.

"Will you make dinner tonight?"

"Fine, I guess." I say giving in.

"Thank you."

"Yup. So, what are we gonna do about the kids?"

"I have no idea..."

"We'll come up with something." I say heading down to the kitchen with Teddy. Home sweet home. _

* * *

So did I have you scared with the pregnant talk? Or with the Teddy packing her bag thing? So, how was it? I wouldn't know, unless y'all review. Please? Sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes. And I'll be updating the A&A story soon hopefully too. Bye! Review? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Whattup my homies? How are y'all this fine, evening-day-mid afternoon-night-morning-whenever you're reading this? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. Especially today, hahahaha... I went to open my locker, and it was stuck- so what do I do? Pull SUPER hard and then BAM. Hits me in the face (Instant pain and then black eye... Yay!) Oh well. I'm fine, I just laughed my ass off the entire day. So, will you please review? Shanks. Byyeee.**

**!WARNING! ~Contains Foul Language (Maybe) and Sexual References (A lot). Strongly suggest that you not read this chapter if you're under 12. Possibly 13. Shanks. You have been warned.~**

* * *

October 18th, 2033- Teddy POV-

"Hey birthday babe." Spencer says greeting me.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"It's not that bad."

"Is Noah in school?" I ask.

"Well, it is 10:00 am on a Friday. So I'm gonna say yes."

"Sorry, for some reason I thought it was Saturday. Wait, don't you have work today then?"

"Nope, I asked for a personal day. Speaking of work though.." Oh no, is this where he tells me he got fired?

"Something wrong babe?" I ask.

"Well, the triplets are graduated and moving out soon, Noah's the only one in school.. It'll just be Noah here. I was thinking I could go to school. I mean college?"

"I was aware you meant college.."

"Do you think you could handle Noah while I'm there?"

"I'm able to handle all the kids while you're at work, so why not?"

"I could even take online classes if you wanted me to."

"No, you shouldn't do that. You should have the college life. I think it could be great for you, especially the kids. They can see that no matter how old you are, it's always alright to go back to school."

"So, you'd let me?"

"Spence, you seem surprised."

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you can go. It'll be in Denver, right?"

"That's the thing."

"Spence, what did you do?" I say.

"Nothing. I just may or may not have applied into BIPA already..."

"Boston Institute of Performing Arts?"

"Wow, you remember the acronym. And yeah..."

"You should go and do it."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I think you should go. You've always wanted to go. I kind of ruined it, by getting pregnant. Twice."

"You didn't ruin it. Are you sure you won't miss me though?"

"Of course I'm gonna miss you! I just really want to see you do something you wanna do."

"So, you're serious Teddy?"

"As serious as you are about enrolling into college."

"I applied. I might not even get in."

"You'll get in. I'm sure."

"Thanks, now that the school thing is out of the way.. Why don't I give you your birthday present?"

"I'm not having sex with you Spence."

"You didn't even know what I was going to-"

"Say. And was it sex?"

"Not any kind of sex Teddy. Birthday Sex."

"Oh gosh."

"It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out. Even if we only go to my house, it'll go easy as we sit upon my couch." Spencer says, singing to me.

"No." I say.

"Feels good, but I know you want to cry out. You say you want passion, I think you found it. Get ready for action." He sings, getting closer to me.

"Spence."

"Girl you know I, girl you know I, I have a feeling. Late night dreaming about ya. Girl you know I, girl you know I, don't need candles and a cake, just need two bodies to make. Birthday sex, birthday sex..." He sings.

"Spencer Walsh. Please, no."

"Why Teddy?" He says sadly.

"I don't know, just no."

"Come on, if you don't know then-"

"Spence, I don't want to, just leave it at that."

"You know I can't."

"Yeah,I know."

"Please? I don't have any other present."

"We're too old."

"We are not too old. How old were your parents when they had Toby?"

"Spence, not my point."

"Come on."

"No! I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Not a valid reason. Just once?"

"You aren't gonna give up are you?"

"Nope."

"I'm not gonna regret this, am I?"

"Nope, now come on!" He says picking me up and taking me upstairs.

**(I'M GONNA KEEP IT UNDER M RATING. FOR NOW. BYE!)**

When I wake up, I hear the door slam shut. Oh great. The kids are home.

"Ugh." I say.

"It's okay Teddy. At least we got to."

"Mom! We're home!" The kids yell from downstairs.

"Hey, you should get dressed."

"No..." I say sarcastically.

"Okay, but they'll be a little grossed out though." Spence jokes.

"Sarcasm!" I say throwing a pillow at him.

"Kidding."

"How are you already dressed?"

"I woke up a little while ago. I'll let you get dressed."

"Good. Now bye."

Downstairs -Spencer POV-

When I got downstairs the triplets and Noah were staring at me.

"Where's mom?" Noah asked.

"Upstairs." The kids were still staring at me, like they wanted to know more. "Getting dressed."

"Why? It's like, 3:30 in the afternoon." Noah asks.

"Um." I say, getting embarrassed.

"Oh gross." The girls say.

"Dad, that's gross." Elliot says.

"What? What's gross?" Noah asks.

"Little dude, you'll understand when you're older." Elliot says.

"I wanna know now."

"No, trust me, you don't." Hope says.

"Ew." Rosie says.

-Teddy POV-

When I got downstairs, Rosie was in the middle of saying ew.

"What's gross?" I ask.

"Dad and you are apparently. I don't know why though, no one ever tells me anything around here." Noah says.

"Spencer, you told them?" I ask getting mad. "Kids, go upstairs." When the kids go upstairs I look at Spencer. "Explain Spence."

"No, Noah wanted to know where you were, and when the kids looked at me like they wanted to know more, so I said getting dressed. Noah asked why, I started to get embarrassed and the older three put two and two together..."

"You could've said I was sleeping. Cause I was."

"I didn't think of it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, how uh, was it?"

"Spence, it was one hell of a birthday present. Thank you."

"Aren't you glad I kept asking you and begging you?"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Happy Birthday." Spence says then kisses me.

"Shut up. I'm old." I see Spencer smirk before he kisses me again. Okay, I'm not old. I'm just, older. And maybe I just pull the 'I'm old' card on Spencer to get him to give me special treatment. Is that such a bad thing?

* * *

**So? Your thoughts? Sorry if there are any errors. I've got stupid homework. Byyeee! xD**

**Oh yeah... Wanna review? **;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Look! I'm updating! And it's sooner rather than later! It's 7:25 am where I'm at right now but by the time I'm done with this chapter, at the rate I'm going and how much I'm screwing up, it'll be 10:00 pm... I need to start typing everyday again. Good thing summer vacation starts June 6th! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up so you can read the chapter. Don't forget to review! **

**I forgot to mention something really important. Remember in the last story where Teddy and Spencer moved to Miami? I forgot to say they're back in Denver. Heh. Anyway. Bye!**

* * *

October 23rd, 2033- Wednesday- Teddy POV-

"Hey Spence will you text one of the kids to get the mail today?" I ask walking into the living room.

"Yeah sure- wait."

"What?"

"What if they see the letter from BIPA? That's supposed to be here either this week or next week."

"So?"

"What if I didn't get in? They'll be all disappointed."

"Spence, they'll still love you."

"I know but-"

"Spence, just ask one of them to get the mail."

"Okay. I'll text Hope."

"So, are you nervous?"

"Yeah. It's my dream school. If I don't get in I'll be-"

"Loved. It doesn't matter. I don't care if you get in or not, you're still the same Spencer I fell in love with when we were 15."

"Okay."

Hope POV-

"Let's go home. I'm over looking for jobs." Elliot says as we walk out of the store.

"Don't whine just because you keep getting rejected. Elliot's right though Hope, let's go."

"Okay but we have to check the mail. Dad just texted me."

When we got to the mailbox there was one weird letter I didn't recognize.

"Hey Rosie, what's this? It says BIPA. Boston Institute of Performing Arts. Isn't that a school?"

"Yeah, oh well. Let's go in."

"Wait Rosie. BIPA was the college dad wanted to get into when he and mom were younger. Does this mean he's leaving?"

"It's college. He's still living with us." Rosie says.

"Um, Rosie?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Boston is in Massachusetts. We live in Denver, Colorado... That means dad will be in a whole different state." I say.

"My friend's dad went to college in a different state... It didn't turn out well. By the time his dad got back his mom was dating a whole other guy..." Elliot says.

"Wait, dad's leaving. Mom's gonna get another guy! We can't let them see this letter." I say.

"Wow Hope, you're devious. I like it. Welcome to the dark side." Rosie says.

"Just hide this, Elliot." I say handing him the letter.

"Why me?"

"Because other than Noah's side of your room, it's like a tornado went through there, they'll never find it." Rosie says.

"Now we should go get Noah before mom and dad ground us longer." I say.

Teddy POV-

"When do you think the kids will be back?" I ask Spencer.

"Eh. They should be picking up Noah right now. Shouldn't they have at least one car to use though, with all the places they have to be?"

"Eh, it's not going to kill them to walk."

"Teddy, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"How will we keep in touch?"

"Text, Skype, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Vine, or we could go the old fashion way and do letters."

"I meant with the whole other schedule we'd have."

"You're only like 2 hours time difference from me. You'll have day classes right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll just talk in the evening."

"Okay. Are you sure you're not gonna have any problems?"

"I'll have problems but I'll get through them. You just worry about getting A's. Which you should because you're setting an example on the kids, kay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you though."

"Me too Spencer. Me too."

* * *

**Kind of just a filler chapter but I needed this chapter before the next so it'll make more sense. Running dry on ideas and only have one good one... I'm pretty sure this will be the last in the series so yeah. Feel free to review or PM me ideas, I consider them all. :) thanks guys! Bye!**


End file.
